Main Page
Welcome to the Fakemon FireRed Wikia This wiki will mainly contain info on the Fakemon found in the ROM Hack, Fakemon FireRed. IN SHORT, Fakemon FireRed is a ROM hack of Pokémon FireRed, whose main feature is the 252 original Fakemon, plus''' 19 Mega Evolutions''' - and the removal of every single legit Pokémon or any mention or appearance of any legit Pokémon. This includes, but is not limited to, the intro sequence, overworld sprites, dialogue, items, gamecorner graphics and more. Tons of other changes, as well, (new moves, new abilities, mega evolution - see further down this page) but the main game and story is still Pokémon FireRed. The hack is finished. You can catch all 252 Fakemon and complete the Kanto dex, all within the same save file, no trading or anything required. It might not be easy, but it's certainly doable. * [[List of Fakemon|'Here's a full list of every Fakemon in the hack, arguably this wiki's main feature.']] Feel free to check out my first project, Pekin's Ruby Hack. It's a little rough and not nearly as polished as this, but it's as finished as it's ever going to be, I'm not working on it anymore. Download links Because there are a few different versions of the Pokémon FireRed ROM out there, I've made a patch for a few different versions. If you don't know what to do with these .ips files or how to patch, check out this tutorial on Pokécommunity. I will not be uploading or sharing the ROM files themselves. * Fakemon FireRed - (v1.0) * Mediafire link (if the dropbox link doesn't work) ** I'm pretty sure this is the ROM I've been using as a base. This one just says "GAME FREAK" during the intro, not "GAME FREAK PRESENTS". * Fakemon FireRed - (U)(Squirrels)(v1.0) * Mediafire link (if the dropbox link doesn't work) ** This one might be the same as the first one, I'm honestly not sure. But if your downloaded ROM says "Squirrels" in the filename, probably download this one. * Fakemon FireRed - (U)(v1.1) * Mediafire link (if the dropbox link doesn't work) ** Use this patch if you have version 1.1. This is the one that says "GAME FREAK PRESENTS" during the intro. Features * The Physical/Special Split including visual indicators. 'This was my nemesis working on my Ruby hack, never got it to work. I don't even want to talk about that. :( * 'The Fairy-type! * The Cosmic-type! * The Digital-type! * A ton of new moves. 'A lot of new moves from later generations, but also a few completely original ones, like Iron Leech, Acid Burn and Arctic Spear. * '''A ton of new abilities. '''No completely original abilities yet, but a lot of newer abilities like Technician, No Guard, Bulletproof and Skill Link are included in the hack. * '''A ton of new items. '''Stuff like Eviolite, Assault Vest and a couple others. A few completely original evolution stones are included, as well. * 'And of course, Fakemon. '''The game should be completely free from any and all appearances from legit Pokémon. 252 Fakemon, plus 19 Mega forms. * Original cries for '''most of the Fakemon. I suck at inserting cries, and somehow, the ones I inserted, take up a ridiculous amount of space, so I haven't included cries for every Fakemon. Specifically, 150 of the Fakemon have original cries. The rest, I think, are fitting enough. * Running indoors! Obviously the best feature, I know. * A day/night system that (so far) is purely aesthetic works! At least there are time-of-day-based evolutions that work. You'll want to have real-time clock enabled in your emulator, though. ** Day-time '''is from 12:00 to 23:59. ** '''Night-time '''is from 00:00 to 11:59. * '''Reusable TMs. (Sometimes?) ** There's a dumb bug where you have to let the TM using animation play out for it to be reusable. If you interrupt the animation, the TM is gone after use. * A system for checking IVs. 'Every stat is designated a letter grade in the stat screen, representing the IV of that stat. The grades go from F through, E-, E, E+ and so on up to A-, A, A+ and finally S. Each grade covers two values, except F and S, which can only mean 0 and 31, respectively. * '''The repel system of BW2. '("The repel wore off, would you like to use another?" That thing.) * '''New evolution methods. A lot of evolution methods from later generations - gender dependent, map-specific evolutions, level-up while holding an item, day- or night-time evolutions and so on. * MEGA EVOLUTIONS. So proud of this, and so far in my testing it works ALMOST perfectly like it's supposed to with a Mega Stone and a Key Stone and reverting back after battle and all that. ** It doesn't really work in double battles, though. Don't know why. ** A few people have experienced issues with an opponent's Fakemon mega evolving, apparently the sprite remains the same, and the text message for mega evolving is a little off. I've personally never experienced it using VBA, though, so I don't know if it's an emulator thing. * Extra areas added to Kanto. A few areas have been expanded and extra maps have been added to house specific Pokémon or items. ** Pewter City is almost doubled in size, make sure you check out the expanded area to the west. ** Molet Tunnel (formerly known as Diglett Tunnel) has been expanded drastically. ** Viridian Forest has been expanded a bit. * Eggs hatch at level 1. * Poison's effect in the overworld are gone. * EV cap at 252 per stat instead of 255. * You get the regional and the National Dex the same way you normally do, but every evolution is possible from the get-go. * Lucky Egg gives just a bit more extra experience. You can pick it up in Pewter City. * Life Orb works in the same way as Destiny Knot in regards to breeding in the newer games. I'm pretty sure this works like it's supposed to, but I haven't tested it thoroughly. * Flame Body and Magma Armor halves egg hatching time. * A guy in Pewter City will tell you the exact IVs and EVs of your Pokémon. Known bugs or issues First of all, SAVE OFTEN. Also, and I didn't even know this was an issue while making this, but I have only playtested this on an old version of VBA, 1.8.0-beta 3. '''As of writing this, it's only recently been brought to my attention that the game has a few more significant bugs when playing on other emulators. Sorry about that, I've just been making this in my own little bubble and haven't really been keeping up with the ROM Hacking scene. I'll list the bugs below and work on correcting them for an update sometime in the future. Please, let me know if you know how to fix any of these. '''Especially if you happen to know what to do about the bugs related to Mega Evolution. '''Some of them I just don't know how to fix, some of them I'm just too lazy to figure out. Also, please feel free to let me know if you find any bugs or issues, I'll try to keep them listed here. * The flying sprite is messed up. (The sprite that appears when you use Fly in the overworld) * Mega Evolution does not work in double battles - on any emulator. * Any opponent with a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve will lead with that Pokémon, because for some reason, having it anywhere else in their party doesn't work. Not sure why. ** Some people experienced a glitch where an opponent uses mega evolution, but the sprite remained the same. Never had that problem myself. It might be en emulator issue, I'm not sure. * '''TMs disappear after use, if you interrupt the animation where the TM is used. '''Let the animation play out. * Probably a lot of bugs included in MrDollSteak's ROM base, seeing as that's the one I've used. I've fixed a lot of them, but I might not have gotten them all. * I'm almost certain that Expert Belt doesn't work. * There's a weird glitch that sometimes happen in Viridian Forest, where the game bugs out and lets the player move, but not the camera. Seems to be a rare bug though, but make sure to save often. I haven't been able to replicate this bug myself. * Vacuum Jet doesn't work like intended and doesn't always go first. Stupid oversight on my part, will be fixed. ** Aqua Jet might not work as intended, either. No clue why yet, it should work. * When trying to nickname either the Tindle, Leguis or Tadish that you receive as gifts throughout the game, some have experienced the game crashing. Probably an oversight with the script. * '''Don't enter the Pokémon Tower without the Silph Scope. One of the Fakemon in there has Shadow Tag, and you'll be trapped, because you can't stall for PP, because your Pokémon is too scared to move, and you can't escape. I'm almost proud of how dumb that oversight is. * An opponent using Tailwind causes some weird glitchy text. * It seems Rocky Helmet doesn't really work. * Moonblast and Flash Cannon crashes the game, at least on mGBA. Something with the animation, I think. Works fine on the old version of VBA that I've been using. * Substitute might not work entirely. It doesn't crash the game or anything, but it seems it doesn't always work properly. Future plans For the record, I'm writing this on Sep. 15, 2019. I might release another version at some point, but it's gonna be a long while. Here are some of my plans for an eventual next release: * More Fakemon. Obviously. I want to add enough that you can actually complete the National Dex. * More Mega Evolutions. Obviously. * Redesign old Fakemon. I'm really proud of most of the spritework in this hack, but even looking back now, there are some old ones that I feel like I could probably do better now. I'll probably go over some of them and touch up the sprites or completely redesign them. * Easy EV and IV editing. I feel like it would be cool to have some way to easily modify IVs, just have it be really late-game. I haven't figured it out yet, so if anyone knows how to do this and feels like helping me out, please feel free to let me know. * Fix bugs. Obviously. * Get better at inserting cries, so that every single Fakemon has an original cry. * Expand on the Kanto region even more. Useful links * [[List of Fakemon|'List of Fakemon']] * List of new moves * List of the locations of different Fakemon (Credit to user Mallow101 for making this) * Mega Evolution in Fakemon FireRed (Also lists Mega Stone locations) * My first project: Pekin's Ruby Hack Contact If you have any suggestions or comments or just anything you want to say to me, there is a discussion or forum page or something here on the wiki. Please post there, I usually reply to everything. Other than that, you can contact me on reddit or on Pokécommunity. Just a few tips These are just a few tips that I felt like I wanted to share about the hack. * The hack is very much made with Monotype challenges in mind, just because that's my favorite kind of challenge. You can get one of each type - or, at least, one that evolves into any given type - before facing Brock. * You can get a Datagen with perfect IVs in an in-game trade. * Explore Six Island just a little more than you normally would. * The Poké Mart on Three Island has all the evolution stones and items that the Celadon Dept. Store doesn't have. ** Except Legend Stones. You'll have to catch (or use Thief on) Pyksi, Tekaksi or Kolment. ** You can get a Thick Club (to evolve Deviasm) off of wild Codaver. ** You can get a Heart Scale (to evolve Sarine) off of wild Prionimo. * Every single Fakemon should be obtainable before facing the E4 for the first time. * Again, save often. * Play this on VBA, if you have the option. Credits and thanks I've been using a lot of ressources, tips, patches, tutorials and fixes from a lot of different people, both reddit users and Pokécommunity users, so thanks a lot to the following people. * MrDollSteak for his ROM base. * ShyRayq for this tutorial for adding types to FireRed. * Aspiring PokeTrainer for this video on the intro sequence. * Diegoisawesome for his XSE tutorial. * Touched for his Mega Evolution patch. Honestly, I don't remember if I used the patch or the tutorial. I just remember it took a lot of tries to get it to work. * Jambo51 for this nifty tutorial. And this one. * Darthatron for the updated repel system. * kearnseyboy6 for this tutorial on adding new evolution methods. * DoesntKnowHowToPlay for this tutorial on displaying IV values. Honestly, I've probably forgotten to include some, and I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot of help in making this from users from different sites here and there who've helped with minor issues or something. Thanks everyone! (And if you've helped me with something, and you feel a little overlooked, just let me know, I'll add you to the list!) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse